Ezo the Wolf
Ezo the Wolf (エゾ ・ザ ・ウールフ Ezo za Wurufu) is a 17 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian cyborg wolf and the son of Fenrir, younger twin brother to Okami, nephew of Anubis, and cousin of Lobo, William and Jacqueline. He is a technomage and a member of the House of Galen. Physical description Ezo is a light grey, almost white, wolf of average height and weight. He has four tufts of fur hanging over a headband tied around his forehead. The tips of his fur tufts, tail and ears as well as his forearms are colored red. He wears matching weighted bracelets on his wrists, two belts crossed over his chest, a blue belt around his waist and two earrings on his left ear. His lower torso and both legs are replaced with cybernetics. Personality Ezo is a highly competitive individual, especially with his sister Okami, but is still quite quiet and reserved. Despite this, the two are a deadly tag team. Because of the close relationship with his sister, he finds it hard to socialize with others. He can barely even decide what to do for himself when she is not around. He puts up a tough and confident front to be like his sister, but can't back it up. However, he is able to get along with Kabuto and Kuwaga - as all four of them share being twins. He often finds himself tagging along on whatever crazy plan his sister has - whether it's willing participation, reluctantly joining to make sure she'll be okay or simply following because he's not sure what else to do. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Ezo is gifted with technomagic abilities from his bloodline. Ezo's abilities are enhanced by his cybernetics and he is very physically fit and skilled in melee. Powers *'Technology manipulation:' Ezo is a capable technomage and can manipulate all forms of machinery and technology. **'Computer interaction:' Ezo has the power to interact with computers and various other machines. **'Mechanical constructs:' Ezo is able to use his control over technology to create machines from scrap material and pieces. **'Technology control resistance:' Ezo has a natural resistance to technology manipulation from others, keeping him from falling under the control of another technomage. *'Cybernetics:' Ezo is equipped with cybernetic implants in both of his legs. His cybernetics grant him superior strength, durability and stamina. **'Weapon protrusion:' Ezo's cybernetics possess many built-in weapons that can shoot energy blasts and even generate energy blades. **'Flight:' Ezo is capable of achieving flight through the rockets built into his legs. *'Enhanced speed:' Ezo's cybernetic legs allow him to run and move at higher speeds. *'Enhanced sense of smell:' As a canine, Ezo has a strong sense of smell. *'Extended lifespan': Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Ezo is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Weapons proficiency:' Ezo is highly skilled in weapon, specifically energy blasters and energy blades built into cybernetics. *'Combat training:' Ezo is highly proficient in physical combat and analyzing his opponent's moves. His cybernetics greatly enhanced his combat abilities and he often works in collaboration with his sister Okami. **'Kicking:' Ezo's fighting style focuses on executing powerful kicks. *'Mechanical intuition:' Ezo has an extensive knowledge of the inner workings of technology and machinery and can easily construct machines out of scrap pieces. Ezo can easily analyze a machine to determine its functions and how to use it. *'Hacking:' Ezo is a skilled hacker and can easily infiltrate secure systems. *'Athleticism:' Ezo is highly athletic and very physically fit. Weaknesses *'EMP:' Ezo's cybernetics and technomage abilities can easily be disabled through the use of an electro-magnetic pulse. *'Magnetic fields:' Ezo's cybernetics can be affected by magnetic fields, causing them to malfunction. *'Timid nature:' Ezo is highly shy and very submissive compared to his twin sister. This makes him very unassertive in battle and makes him easy to overwhelm one-on-one. *'Powers not fully trained:' Ezo is still in training and his powers have not yet been fully mastered. However, he trains daily with his sister to accomplish this. Equipment *'Cybernetic legs:' Ezo has a pair of cybernetic legs. **'Rockets:' Both of Ezo's legs have built-in rockets, allowing him to fly. Trivia *Ezo's name comes from one of the names of the Hokkaido Wolf. *Ezo's white fur and red markings are a reference to the main character of Okami, Amaterasu. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Galen Family Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Cyborgs